Momo's 14th Birthday
by ameanda-90
Summary: COMPLETE- Its Momo's 14th birthday. Kinda blue for her, until a secret admire admits his love for her, and things happen. I'm pretty sure this rating works, but it might change in the future.
1. UhOh Look Out!

Momo's 14th Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not Peach Girl, because it belongs to Miwa Ueda.

(A/N This is one weird story, I just thought of it out of being bored. Prepare for something very weird)

Chapter 1: Uh-Oh! Look Out

He had been making out with Momo for an hour straight now, in her bedroom, and no one was around. Everyone was downstairs, partying, and Momo had went up to her room, and Toji had followed her.

**FlashBack**

"Sigh This has been good so far…" Momo said going into her bedroom, partly bored.

A figure had saw Momo leave the room and go towards the stairs and into the hallway upstairs. Him/Her snuck up the stairs and followed her down the hall and peeked around the corner, into her room, then stood in the doorway.

Momo put on some perfume and fixed her hair in his mirror, then turned to go out the door, and saw someone.

"Oh my gosh!" She nearly yelled, "Toji, you scared me!"

"HaHaHa…" Toji laughed, "I wanted to talk to you alone" He said.

"Okay" Momo let him in and he sat on her bed, 'Oh my Gosh! Toji is in my room! He's so hott! Is everything in order, in here' Momo thought looking around her room.

"Momo" Toji said.

Momo looked over at him, "Yeah?"

"I…" Toji looked away, "I like you" He looked back at her, "A lot too" He blushed.

Momo nearly fell off her chair!

'What! He…likes me? The cutest guy at school likes me!' Momo thought.

Toji walked over to Momo and knelt down to look at her in the eyes.

"Do you like me?" Toji asked, afraid to know what the answer was. If it was rejection.

"Uhh…" Momo started, "I like…you…too" Momo said looking down to hide her blush.

Toji looked down and smiled. He reached down and touched Momo's cheek. He wasn't too surprised when he heard a slight gasp from Momo. Momo looked up at him and stood up then closed her eyes.

'Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!' Momo's mind went wild as she felt Toji's kiss and hers for the first time.

Toji pulled away and smiled, while Momo just stood in shock.

Momo came to her senses and sat down on the left side of Toji, but didn't say anything.

"Momo", Toji said, looking at her in the eyes, "I love you"

"I love you too and…" Momo responded, but was cut off by Toji kissing her again she fell backwards landing on her pillow. Toji's body was partly on her, but there was no pressure. All Momo could think of was what was happening. She was making out with the man or boy, of her dreams!

**End FlashBack**

"Momo", Toji said, looking down at her in the eyes.

"Yeah", she answered, looking up at him.

"This is what I want to do" He said.

"Okay", she responded, looking up in his eyes, as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Momo" Toji said.

"I love you too, Toji" Momo said, happily.

"This is your birthday present" Toji said, standing up and kneeling at Momo, who was watching him, confused.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little shining silver box, with a name on it. It said:

Momo 

In very fancy letters, it shined brilliantly from the crystal light glowing from the ceiling. The brightness of the little velvet box, cast shinning shadows all around her room, in a purplish tint.

"Oh my gosh" Momo said, sitting up and turning red, "Toji, you didn't have to"

Toji opened the box, and inside there was a necklace, and on it was two names, it said:

Toji and Momo 4-ever

With two heart-shaped clear diamonds on each side of the words.

Momo looked at Toji, then back at the pretty necklace, then back at Toji again.

"Take it", Toji said, smiling happily, handing it to Momo.

Momo just looked at the necklace and sat it down on her bedside table. She turned and looked at Toji.

"Toji…" she said, standing up and holding Toji's hands in hers, "Thank you, and I love you" She said, looking up in his eyes.

"Momo, I…" Momo put a finger to his mouth.

"Shhh" She said, pulling him close to her, and looking in his eyes.

Toji bent down a little and kissed Momo. It was a kiss of love, and warmth. Momo had closed her eyes.

Momo's back was on the wall, as Toji and Momo's fingers intertwined, and went up above Momo's head on the wall, as they remained lip-locked, eyes closed.

**Toji POV**

Toji loved the feeling of Momo being his for this time. Since he first met her, all he wanted to do was hold her forever. Right now, this very second, was all he wanted. Being able to hold Momo with such a passion. Toji just wanted this to last forever.

**Momo POV**

Momo loved the fact that Toji loved her, and the feeling that was pulsing through her entire body. From her head to her toes. She could feel Toji's heartbeat on her chest, and his heart was racing. As was Momo's.

BAM!

Momo and Toji dropped to the floor in a lump of limbs.

HAHAHA! What happened to them! This is so short, I know, but I have this spaced out into certain chapters, and that's as far as this one goes. HaHaHa What do you think is to happen to them? Are they dead? Who knows! I know!

Also, please read my other stories:

Peach Girl

"Momo's Secret"

"Recovery"

"Sometimes The Truth Is Wrong"

"Confused Momo"

Ranma 1/2

"Ranma's Jello Catastrophe"

"Ranma's Will"

"Ranma's Hurt, Akane's Hurt"

Cross-Overs

Peach Girl x Ranma 1/2

"You Still Have My Heart, And I want It Back" (Posted in both categories. Same story)

Peach Girl x Inu-Yasha

"Sucked In"

"Peach's Sucked In" (Which Is the same as sucked in, but posted in both categories)

I'll try updating as much as possible! Please keep checking back!

Amanda :)


	2. Meet The Parents and Sadly, The End

Momo's 14th Birthday

Chapter 02: Meet the Parents and Sadly, The End:(

What Happened Last Time:

**Toji POV**

Toji loved the feeling of Momo being his for this time. Since he first met her, all he wanted to do was hold her forever. Right now, this very second, was all he wanted. Being able to hold Momo with such a passion. Toji just wanted this to last forever.

**Momo POV**

Momo loved the fact that Toji loved her, and the feeling that was pulsing through her entire body. From her head to her toes. She could feel Toji's heartbeat on her chest, and his heart was racing. As was Momo's.

BAM!

Momo and Toji dropped to the floor in a lump of limbs.

Now the Conclusion:

Momo and Toji remained on the floor, in silence.

"What was that?" Momo asked, facing Toji, who had an arm around her back.

"I don't know…" Toji said, "It sounded like something broke, like glass…"

"Yeah…" Momo said, realizing something, "Oh my gosh Toji!"

"What?" Toji asked, with confusion in his eyes.

"We better get back downstairs, before people realize that something is up…" Momo said, blushing.

"Hey…" Toji said, looking at Momo in the eyes, "You're blushing…" He teased.

"Well, of course I am!" Momo whisper-shouted to him, "You would be too, if you were doing what we were, well, you were, but, GRR! You know what I meant!" Momo finished, out of breath.

"Yeah…" Toji said, "You're right, but hey, I like you…"

Momo's blushed deepened, "Rea…Really?"

"Yeah…" Toji said, looking at Momo, who was looking down, "Why would I have done any of what I did?" He asked.

"Umm…I don't know…" Momo said, glancing at him, 'He is so hot…' Momo thought, turning redder.

"Are we going to go downstairs?" Toji asked, sitting up.

"Uhh...sure…" Momo said, sitting up, facing Toji.

"Momo…" Toji said, looking at her beauty, then her lips, then her eyes.

"Yeah…" Momo said, as if in a trance by Toji.

"Momo…" Toji said, putting his arms around her neck, pulling their faces together, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Momo was waiting for that little question and she jumped on him, "Yes! Yes Toji! Of course I would be!" Momo said, the happiest person alive.

"Good…" Toji said, accepting her embrace and hugging her back.

"We better get downstairs" Momo said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Momo…' Toji said, standing up and following her to the door, "I'm glad…"

"Glad for what?" Momo asked.

"Glad that you like me back" Toji said, taking Momo's hand in his, "I've liked you for a long time now…" He admitted.

"How long?" Momo asked, blushing.

"Remember when our friends introduced us to each other?" Toji asked.

"Yeah…" Momo thought back on the occasion, "We were at the party for the school…"

"Yeah, since then…" Toji admitted, "Although I had seen you in the halls before, I always thought you were beautiful" Toji blushed, scratching the back of his head.

Momo blushed, but hugged Toji, for a long time, until she pulled away. When she did, she saw Toji's eyes, and how full of happiness they were.

Momo and Toji walked downstairs, hand in hand, as a bunch of people watched, and clapped.

Momo and Toji looked at each other and blushed.

"Momo!" Her mom shouted over to her, "Where have you been?"

"Uhh…" Momo started, looking at Toji, "I was taking care of something…"

"Okay hunny, but next time, please tell me where you go okay?" Her mom asked, hugging her.

"Okay Mom…" Momo said.

Momo's mom noticed the young handsome boy next to Momo, "Darling, who's the little cutie?" She asked.

"Uhh…" Momo started, "He's my boyfriend" she explained.

"Momo! Since when have I ever told you, you could have a boyfriend?" Her dad walked in on the conversation.

Momo looked uneasy, "Uhh…"

"I'm just kidding," Her dad said, "What's your name son?"

"I'm Kazaya Tojigamori" Toji said, "but everyone calls me Toji"

(A/N I don't know how to spell his full name, bare with me!)

"Well now! I know your father, from work" Momo's dad thought about something for a minute, "You look like him, my boy"

"Daddy!" Momo said, "Please?" She looked at him.

"Yes, Yes, I'll leave you two alone" Momo's dad winked at them.

Momo's mom smacked Momo's dad, "What!" He asked, acting innocent.

Momo just sweat-dropped, anime style, and looked bluntly as her parents walked away, then she looked at Toji, who wasn't one bit surprised.

"How can you do that?" Momo asked him.

"Do what?" Toji looked at her.

"They are embarrassing!" Momo said, getting very nervous.

"Not really…" Toji started, "They are kind of like my parents…" He said, thinking on something.

Momo just stared at him until he looked back at her.

They walked into the room with all their friends. Everyone just looked at the two who walked through together, holding hands.

'What a perfect Birthday' Momo thought as she looked over to Toji, 'I love him…'

Finished!

Sorry everyone, I decided to end this one. The title was Momo's 14th Birthday, and there it was! Sorry for only being 2 chapters, but it's better than nothing right? I do have other stories thought, please check them out and leave a few reviews? Make me look like a good author. HaHaHa If I decided to continue this, then I'll post an author note for the next chapter, but I doubt that. Thanks for reading Momo's 14th Birthday!

Amanda :)


End file.
